In your arms
by AJ - daughter of Hades
Summary: Keep me sane in your arms tonight, hold me close that I might not fall, but I know that we might be destined for life, a tragic flaw of mine... Is running away. Nico/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone, except Yavanna Rose and Circe Fletcher.**

**Summary: Keep me sane in your arms tonight, hold me close that I might not fall, but I know that we might be destined for life, a tragic flaw of mine... Is running away. Nico/OC**

**Note: They are still demigods**

* * *

_Keep me sane in your arms tonight  
Hold me close that I might not fall  
But I know that we might be destined for life  
A tragic flaw of mine...  
Is running away. _

Yavanna was with Derrick, her boyfriend, in the park. She was reading a book, and he was off flirting with other girls. She didn't mind and all, but he was supposed to be with her only.

But after all, she didn't mind. Because beside her was her boy best friend, Nico Di Angelo, was there, telling her stories about his deceased sister, Bianca, and him when they were in the Lotus Hotel and how their cousin, Percy Jackson, saved them from Dr. Thorn.

Even if Nico already told her stories about his life a long time ago, she never got tired of listening to them.

_Remember those nights, we stayed up just laughing on the phone_  
_Remember that time you said that "I would never let you go"_  
_Remember that time when I said that we could never ever be_  
_But I know it's a lie because deep down inside_

One night when Yavanna had a sleep over with Circe, Hecate daughter, and told her everything she did in the park with Nico. And she didn't mention anything about Derrick.

"You're in love with him." Circe smiled at her best friend.

Yavanna choked a little and blushed. "What?"

"Tomorrow, try to break up with that Derrick guy. He is never for you, trust me."

_Is a coward hiding underneath all the silly games I play  
With the batting of lashes and all the charming things I say  
I'm an addict to the fact that I could lure you in with just a crack of a  
Smile  
But with you I might want to stay a while _

Yavanna did break up with Derrick, but, she received many bruises on her body and face. However. she manage to slap him hard and left with her book.

In the night, she walked slowly to the corner when she saw Nico was staring at the night sky.

"Yavanna?!" Nico ran up to her as Yavanna almost fell.

Yavanna cracked a smile at him. "I'm alright... Just that stupid Derrick gave me-"

"Yavanna, don't. Come on, let me take you home."

Nico took her home and her father and sister were worried. Her father thanked him and let him stay for the night. He slept next to Yavanna, with one arm of his as her pillow and one arm was on his stomach. He stared at her window and heard her muttering 'I love you, death boy', making him smile and kiss her lightly on the forehead

"I love you."

_Keep me sane in your arms tonight  
Hold me close that I might not fall  
But I know that we might be destined for life  
A tragic flaw of mine...  
Is running away. _

The next day in camp, Yavanna was still reading her book, but she had a hard time hiding her bruises from her siblings. She went to the Hades cabin and tried to find Nico. But before going to his cabin, she saw him, talking to another girl. She assumed that was his love. She ran toward the firework beach and she threw her book at the sand.

___Running away from what we could have been  
I'm losing myself in this game that we're in  
I didn't mean to let you in now everything is backfiring _

Nico saw her running towards the beach. He followed her, leaving Hazel Levesque, his roman half-sister, smiling softly for him.

He saw her. She was holding a knife. She placed the knife gently over her vein, with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Stop!" Nico ran to her, tackled her to the sandy ground, making the knife slide to the water.

"What do you want?" Yavanna demanded.

Instead of answering, Nico crashed his soft lips into hers. Her shoulder began to drop with relaxation. She wrapped her arms around Nico's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

'_I told you, Yavanna,_' Circe's voice echoed in her head. '_Nico was the only boy for you, Demeter girl_'

Yavanna deepened the kiss. But was interrupted by Percy, Annabeth and Circe.

"Hey, you two." Annabeth teased as Nico pulled away, blushing like hot lava.

"How's your first kiss, Nico?" Percy asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Fine..." He whispered as he got up and ran back to his cabin in the speed of light.

"What was that about?" Circe chuckled as they left with Yavanna to treat her wounds.

_Keep me sane in your arms tonight  
Hold me close that I might not fall  
But I know that we might be destined for life  
A tragic flaw of mine...  
Is running away. _

* * *

**A/N: So it's a Navanna story. Duh. But this song and story are so perfect for them! Whether you like it or not! Oh yeah, I accept story-related requests for PJO.**


End file.
